The Enemy Inside (Part 1)
The Enemy Inside is the two part special season one finale for Stan 18. Plot Fasttrack is chasing a large green monster. "The crystal is mine!" The monster said. "Crystal?" Fasttrack asked, jumping over a large boulder, then continued the chase. "The Crystal of Villainous Power. It-" Fasttrack transformed into Four Arms, and tackled the monster. "It boosts the power of anyone, but turns them evil, mentally and physicly." The monster said. Four Arms was pushed off. The Monster ran into a large cave. There was a red light glowing from inside. Four Arms de-transformed and ran inside. Stan runs in. A bunch of aliens are fighting over the crystal, which is floating in the middle of the room. "Bingo." Stan said. He transformed. "EATLE!" Eatle ate some rocks and knocked the crystal into a wall. He picked it up, and all the aliens looked at him. "Uh oh." Eatle shot a laser, but it was alot bigger and stronger. "Whoa!" Eatle exclaimed. Eatle ran out, with the aliens chasing. "I'll finish this once and for all." Eatle said. He ate the crystal! His eyes, Ultramatrix symbol, and his fin turned red. He grew bigger, and muscles rippled under Eatle's metallic skin. "I feel stronger." He said evily. Eatle shot more red lasers, killing the aliens. "YES!" Eatle said. Eatle de-transformed. Stan was bigger, buffer, and had red eyes. "Oh yeah baby! Let's kill some aliens!" Stan yelled out. Stan transformed into XLR8 and ran off. Stan is fighting some aliens (And winning). Stan transformed into Taz-R and shot red lightning at the aliens, and they died. He took their DNA in the watch. "Now for Vilgax to get a taste of Death. Mwhahaha!" Stan exclaimed. Stan transformed into Jetray and flew off to Vilgax's Castle. A Merlinisapien was there. Jetray landed, and transformed into Swampfire. "You have no buisness being here!" The Merlinisapien said. "Albedo you ape." Diamondhead said cooly. The Merlinisapien glew red, then morphed into Albedo. "I have built a new Omnitrix with Vilgax. Behold, the power of the Infinimatrix!" Albedo said. He held out a large bulky gauntlet with a metal glove underneath it. The guantlet was red, and eight DNA tubes hooked up to the dial, which was also red. "It gives me the power to do this!" Albedo yelled, and he transformed. Albedo's body grows vines all over. His head is all firey, but the vines grow over it. Negative Swampfire stands there, but then, he goes Ultimate, then he transforms again... "INFINITE SWAMPFIRE!" Albedo yells. Infinite Swampfire is large. He looks like normal Swampfire, but with Ultimate Swampfire's colors, and has spikes on his back. "Swampfire, meet Infinite Swampfire." Albedo said. Swampfire said "I NEED MORE POWER!" Swampfire went Ultimate, then Ultra. The two ran at each other, and screen goes black. To be continued... Aliens Used *Fasttrack *Four Arms *Eatle *XLR8 *Taz-R *Negative ChamAlien *Swampfire *Negative Swamfire *Negative Ultimate Swampfire *Negative Infinite Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire *Ultra Swampfire Characters *Stan Rumin (Evil) * Villains *Monster *Various Aliens *Albedo Category:Episodes